Amon's Music Career
by Clockwork000
Summary: The group tune into a radio show hosted by Shiro Shinobi and a co-host, only to discover something rather shocking about an all too familiar foe. Ludicrous one-shot. A well written crack-fic.


_**Disclaimer-**Sup guys, FWI I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra. If I did, why would I be here?_

* * *

**Amon's Music Career**

Korra and the gang were hanging around the white lotus guards post. They had just left for a quick break and the gang decided to help themselves to a short listen on the radio. Turning on the radio, Korra and the others discovered the end of a catchy upbeat song playing.

The song finished up and two radio hosts started praising the song. Korra recognized one of the hosts as the commentator from the team's pro-bending matches. The other was unknown to her however.

"Well wasn't that just great everyone? I hope you enjoyed it and remember, you heard it here with me Shiro Shinobi and my co-host-" When Shiro ended, his co-host spoke up. He had an overly flamboyant manner of speech but seemed to match and compliment Shiro's quite well. "-Yup. Shiro and I, Wocky Tawky, are proud to give you only the latest hits from Amon!"

The entire group nearly collapsed when they heard that last part. Bolin who was having noodles at the time, spit most of it up on the floor in front of him. The group looked amongst themselves before Korra turned a dial, increasing the volume in hopes of everyone hearing things more clearly.

"So what do you think of Amon's music, Wocky?" A loud clapping was overheard right after Shiro asked. "What do I think of him? I love the guy! You've heard his hits! _Amon top of the world_, _I'm just AMONster, Amon the edge, _and don't even get me started on, _Bend me baby one last time_!"

Shiro murmured agreements as the sound of paper flipping in the background filtered in subtly. "Oh I agree. I'm more a fan of, _AMONly gonna say this once_ and _AMONymous,_ myself." Wocky agreed with him before Shrio went on. "What I really love is how down to earth the guy is though. He recently did a duet with, The Artist formerly know as Tahno. On the song, _I can't decide whether you should bend or die_."

The group once again gaped at each other at the mentioning of Tahno. And in a duet no less. Bolin doing another spit take of his noodles. Pabu helping clean some of it up by eating the ever growing remains off the floor.

Wocky spoke up again. "Now Shiro, not everyone is as familiar with Tahno's hits as we are. Let me list some of his singles because I'm sure we've all heard them. Tahno made such masterful hits as, _The no bending blues, Rule bender_, and everyone's favorite, _Somebody that I used Tahno_."

"It's funny you mention some of those." Shiro clapped getting his partner's attention. "Did you know Amon has been writing love songs as well?" Wocky started a hardy laughter before shouting several yes's in approval. "You know what I'm talking about. Dreamy tunes like, _This mask only hides my heart_, _Republic City is mine and so are you_, _AMONly gonna break your heart_, and I know your personal favorite, Wocky, _I just wanna kidnap ya, baby_."

A wild flutter of paper could be heard before Wocky started shouting. "Hold the phone Shiro! I have just been informed that Amon has just released a new song, titled: _Oh please, please, oh god don't kill me!_" A nervous chuckle could be heard before the sounds of someone were heard whispering something inaudible into the radio host's ear. "Oh my mistakes folks! This is apparently a news report from an equalist rally turned riot, gone totally wrong. On similar news, over 200 benders have gone missing in south Republic City. The police are baffled and if you have any information we are told you should report it immediately. Gosh Shiro, I wonder who could've orchestrated such a dastardly stunt?"

"I have no idea Wocky, but I think we've run out of time for now. Stay tuned for more commentary from us between 2 and 4 this afternoon. Until then, here's another hit from Amon, _Support the equalists!_ Huh, kinda an odd name on that one..."

Korra reached forward and slowly turned the volume down until it was mute and the radio was shut off. She sluggishly turned around to find similar expressions on her friends faces. "Did, did we just hear-"

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" They turned to see the white lotus guards came back and were disgruntled to see them playing with their radio. Mako was about to speak up when they were shooed off without question. The group looked at each other before shaking their heads, all silently agreeing to never speak of what they just heard ever again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The community's all taking their turns de-fanging Amon. So I figured I'd do the same. A lot of those terrible puns were just copied off popular jokes over the internet right now. I claim no ownership to some of those song names. Specificity, _Somebody I used Tahno_. I blatantly stole that one from a youtube video. I had to include it, it was far too hilarious to not bring up.

Hope you had a laugh, I know I did.

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
